


(come back again) to here knows when

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: DR3 SPOILERS! From the kinkmeme: "During the kiss of death, Ruruka decides against murdering Izayoi and eats the candy herself, and since Izayoi doesn't die during the kiss, things start to escalate, and soon enough they're having heated sex on the couch."





	

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is telling me "please, please stop writing izaruru, please" and i am rolling into a ditch while whispering "hello darkness my old friend"
> 
> full kinkmeme prompt:  
> During the kiss of death, Ruruka decides against murdering Izayoi and eats the candy herself, and since Izayoi doesn't die during the kiss, things start to escalate, and soon enough they're having heated sex on the couch.  
> BONUSES! You don't have to add them but they would be great!  
> -Ruruka talks dirty a lot.  
> -Izayoi is super sweet to his amazing girlfriend and follows her every command.  
> -Ruruka is very sweet with him and gentle and makes sure he's enjoying it, which of course he is.  
> -They don't strip completely nude and keep most of their clothes on for it.

"That's why... I..."

Ruruka has the candy ready on the tip of her tongue. She could do it. She could do it, and it would be so easy.

But she doesn't.

Instead she swallows the candy whole and presses her mouth against Sonosuke's. As always, he wraps his arms around her, crushing her close to him. "I c-can't leave you," she whispers against his face. "I can't."

"That's alright," Sonosuke says, thumbing away the tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't let you go. We'll survive together."

Ruruka's heart aches. She loves him. She loves this boy so much and she nearly just killed him. But all she can do is kiss Sonosuke, again and again, and hope that he knows he's her world.

Sonosuke gently pulls her into his lap, and she whines into his mouth in reply. They kiss as if it's the only thing they can do, feverish and hot, over and over. Ruruka rolls Sonosuke's lip between her teeth, eliciting a low groan from his throat, and before she even realizes what's happening Sonosuke's laid her down on the couch, still kissing her.

It's too much for Ruruka. She can't help but wrap her legs around Sonosuke, grinding her hips up. She needs to feel him, all that comforting weight against her. She _needs him_.

"Yoi-chan," she whispers into his neck. Without waiting for him to reply, she kisses a line up to his jaw, the exact way she knows he likes best. She'll repay him, in kisses and touches, so she doesn't have to agonize over her near-betrayal. After all, when he can't eat her sweets, loving him is all she can do.

"May I?" Sonosuke breathes into Ruruka's ear, his hands hovering at her waistband.

"Mmhm." Ruruka gazes up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm all yours, okay?" She lifts her hips to let Sonosuke slide her shorts down, and undoes the front of his coat so she can get to his pants. Somehow, in their shared effort to remove Ruruka's shorts, they nearly fall off the couch together.

"The floor," Sonosuke says, and Ruruka nods. She can barely wait another second before straddling him when he lies down for her, sliding herself onto his cock. The tightness, the fullness deep in her, the way Sonosuke's eyelids flutter - Ruruka lets out a not-so-small whine. She thrusts herself up and down wildly, feeling like her body is out of her own control. "Yoi-chan, fuck me," she gasps, and without her having to say another word Sonosuke's hands are grabbing her hips. He guides her, steadies her into a rhythm, pushes her up and down.

"Here?"

"Oh, yes, Yoi-chan, oh, ha-harder!"

Sonosuke complies, and that does it - a loud, high moan spills from Ruruka's mouth. She wants more. Without thinking she leans down and buries her face in the fabric of his jacket. Even through all his layers she can feel how warm he is, can feel his heart racing.

"Does this feel - good to you," Ruruka manages to gasp after a moment, tearing herself away from Sonosuke's shoulder to press her forehead against his. She cups his face in her hands, kissing him as best as she can while still riding him. It's messy, but it'll do.

"It feels amazing," Sonosuke breathes into her mouth.

"I," Ruruka starts, but whatever thought she'd had melts away in pleasure as her orgasm begins to build, build, and finally crash down. She cries out so loud that the whole building must hear, and then some. Sonosuke quickly follows, and the feeling of his warmth spreading within her is nearly enough to make her come again.

The two of them lie there on the floor wordlessly, wrapped in each other's arms. Ruruka lays her head against Sonosuke's chest, delighting in the slowing thuds of his heartbeat. Before too long, the time limit is up again, the alarm ringing throughout the building.

"I love you," Ruruka says again. If the attacker were to get one - or both - of them, she wants him to know that much, at least.

"And I love you," Sonosuke replies, his voice already sleepy. "I will always, always love you."

"Yeah," Ruruka mumbles. The last thing she feels before her eyes slip shut is Sonosuke's arms, strong around her. They'll live through this sick game together. She's sure of it.


End file.
